minecraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
"Titanium"
Titanium is the first documentary in the program/documentary series called: Minecraft: SECRETS REVEALED! Plot We uncover Notch's file on titanium. Documentary Static is shown on the screen. It clears, statics again, then clears once more. Notch: Testing, testing, one two three. Minecraft home screen pops up, and he clicks on single player. He enters a world called "CLASSIFIED" Notch: Hello, fans. Today I will be testing my latest subject: Titanium. Notch goes up to a tree, and gets wood. Eventually, he crafts it into a crafting table. He then makes a wooden pickaxe and starts to dig. Notch: Usually, Titanium will spawn deep underground below lava. Now evidentally, Titanium is much more strong than Diamonds. It won't break. Also, it only takes 1.5 seconds for it to break anything in it's path. All you need is a Titanium pickaxe and you got anything you want, people. But unfortunately, it'll spawn with a 40 % chance. Notch's pickaxe breaks. He gets the cobblestone that he mined, and makes it into a stone pickaxe. Notch: There we go... He continues to dig. He gets 5 pieces of coal, and with the sticks he collected from the tree, he makes some torches. He lights up the place, and continues to dig. A creeper spawns infront of him. Notch: GOOD STEVE! That scared the lights out of me! How the heck did a creeper spawn in here?! Notch: /eliminate creeper pixel 45545 underground level 9 The creeper fades away. Notch: Alright, alright...onto digging.... Notch: Now, let's talk more about Titanium. Like Diamond, wood, gold, stone and iron, it has the same crafting recipes. It can be made into a chestplate, boots, legginings, hats, anything. Those are very invulnerable to 95 percent of any attacks. Notch digs one more block of stone, then falls into an abandoned mineshaft. Notch: You see kids, this is why you should go outside more! Notch digs some stone by the walls and finds 6 diamonds. Notch: AW YEAH Notch uses his crafting table and uses his sticks and diamonds to make a Diamond Sword. He then makes a diamond pickaxe. Notch: I AM A DIAMOND MASTERMIND >:D Notch goes down the mineshaft, and finds a chicken. Notch: Dangit, chicken! Notch: /eliminate chicken pixel 45545 underground level 15 The chicken vaporizes. Notch: MWAHAHAHAHA-sorry. Notch: Alright...so right around here, we'll find Titanium ores. Anywhere near lava, it'll be right beneath it. Notch finds some obsidian in the lava and mines it. He collects it, and puts it in his inventory. Titanium ore is revealed to be right in the spot where the obsidian was. Notch places two wood blocks on the lava to block it off from consuming the titanium ores, and mines it. He collects it in his inventory. He finds seven more, and puts it in his inventory. Notch: I'm the creator of Minecraft, so I know where everything is. YOU SHOULDN'T. NO HACKING, KIDS. That means you too, Steve. >.> Notch: Anywhoo, Titanium will not only protect you or increase your attack rate, but it will increase your number of hearts to 14. Notch gets the crafting table, and uses up his 2 titanium to make a titanium sword. He uses 3 more to make a pickaxe. He uses the rest to make a hat. Notch puts on the hat. Notch: I'M AVAILABLE, LADIES (trollface) Notch: Alright, so now, my hearts are increased by 6. Notch jumps in the lava. Notch: NOW IF YOU SEE, MY HEARTS ARE ONLY GOING DOWN BY A HALF EACH 10 SECONDS. IT INSURES YOU, IT HAS MORE PROTECTION THAN NORMAL ARMOR! Notch jumps out. Notch: Okay, okay. Now, i'm going to show you titanium rods. Notch: Just need to find more titanium ores. Notch: 15 blocks to the right...4 blocks east. Notch follows the directions, and finds the titanium ores. Notch crafts them into rods. Notch: With these, they can increase any weapon's durability. Say for instance I make a diamond sword out of rods and diamonds instead of sticks and diamonds. It would increase it from 1562 to 1600. Alot, right? Notch crafts the remaining titanium ores and rods into a sword. Notch: It's durability is normally 1640. Now, it's 1660. So yeah, the rods are pretty useful. Notch: Alright, so yeah! That pretty much wraps it up. See you next time. Static spreads on the screen, and it ends. DISCLAIMER: PROJECT HAD FAILED. UNABLE TO USE IN MINECRAFT 1.4.6. _________________________________ If you are inspired, get the similar based mod now! http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/1546325-minecraft-142-titanium-mod-10/ (Link will update) Category:Chapter/Episode Category:Items